Timeline (HPDM)
__TOC__ First Life *Harry lived a life as a Light/Grey Wizard and as an unwitting pawn in Molly, Ginny, Ron, Percy, and Bill Weasley's plot too gain wealth, power, and influence. At age 40 Harry discovered this and then divorced his wife Ginny and Harry destroyed an attacking Molly, Ron, Ginny, Percy, Hermione, and Bill Weasley with a single wrath fueled spell. Harry lived as a hermit, devoting himself to making up his lacking education that Ron had purposely hindered. This largely destroyed Harry's relationship with his children and other family. **The Weasley plot: entrap Harry in a marriage and when he dies killing Voldemort or outlives his use he can be killed by them. Ginny gave her family a lot of money but was unable to loan books on Potter family magic and could only loan Percy and Bill rare tomes. Ginny had secretly enjoyed the experience of being the wife to the Boy Who Lived and only kept Harry alive because of it. *Harry died alone at age 130 and was greeted by Death who offered Harry a chance to live life on the other side since he was so displeased with the Light's bigoted utopia that oppressed everything Dark. Harry would keep his knowledge, skill, experience, Dragon/Phoenix Animagus form, Mage-level magical power, and Master of Death status and could make his own way and even make himself Britain's ruler or Dark Lord if he wanted. Childhood *June 5th, 1980: Draco Lucius Malfoy is born, but he is actually an alternate universe Harry Potter who was reborn to learn better. *July 31st, 1980: Hadrian James Potter is born, with green eyes and jet black hair and more magical power than his mother and father. *1981, 31st October: Lord Voldemort attacks James and Lily Potter, but his Killing Curse rebounds off the infant Harry Potter, causing the Dark Lord to lose physical form and James to gain a lightning-shaped scar and Harry to become a Horcrux. *Sirius Black is arrested for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles. In reality, Pettigrew killed the Muggles, faked his own death and went into hiding. Black is sentenced to Azkaban, without a trial. *Vernon and Petunia Dursley (née Evans) reluctantly become Harry James Potter's guardians when he is brought to 4 Privet Drive by Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, and Minerva McGonagall. 1987 *As soon as Draco began walking and talking he began learning etiquette, comportment, history; family and magical, magical theory, safety, Occlumency; which the original Draco would have struggled with as a child, fencing, and eventually Potions and History of Magic. *At age seven Draco began learning magic and rapidly progressed to fifth year level the wanded subjects. **Law to cast a spell preventing non-magicals from revealing the secret. **House Malfoy, using Blood Magic, secrecy oaths to counter traitors and even Legilimency and Veritaserum, begins draining muggle-borns and muggle-raised to feed their power into purebloods; uplifting them to great levels of power while turning all muggle-borns into into magicals of average power. ***Purebloods would on average become Warlocks while muggle-borns were mere witches and wizards. *Muggle-borns, muggle raised, and their family members would have spells cast on them to prevent them from blabbing. **Only the Light Faction opposed it, wanting to think the best of them. 1988 *Draco convinced Lord Arcturus Black to make him Heir Black by destroying TMR's Salazar Slytherin's locket horcrux and revealing just how skilled he was. **Draco acquired his first win over Voldemort. 1989 *Draco and Arcturus visited Gringotts for a meeting with King Ragnuk... they revealed the existence of a horcrux with the LeStrange Vault; Ragnuk searched all Death Eater Vaults and Draco later destroyed the Cup horcrux and gained his second victory over Voldemort. Draco agreed to convert horcruxes into magical power or sacrifice them for knowledge, skill, experience, and the positive ritual benefits in return for Goblin Friend status. **Draco acquired his second win over Voldemort. **Houses Black and Malfoy acquire Goblin Friend status; vastly reduced taxes, preferential treatment, and greater security. 1991 *July 31st: Draco Malfoy met Harry Potter in Diagon Alley and befriended him while pretending to not know who Harry was. When Draco noticed Hagrid, he advised Harry not to trust Hagrid; calling him Dumbledore's pawn, an idiot, an expelled Hogwarts student, and said there was a rumor that he abducted Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived from his ruined home before his parents blood had even cooled on Dumbledore's orders and put him with muggles.... Draco added that a celebrity was probably at a disadvantage because of Dumbles plots and manipulations. Harry and Draco parted on good terms. **By this time had Draco had acquired the Black Lordship and was waiting to take it over at age seventeen and had won over Lord Arcturus Black with his ideas of keeping the muggle populations low, halting their technological progress, clearing out areas for magical occupation, and gaining greater influence over the muggle economy. **Draco began investing to amass wealth and acquire control over muggle industries. Draco had advanced future knowledge and was ready to lower muggle populations, hinder their development, seize/steal wealth, assets, property, slaves?, and secure magical kinds future. **Draco began developing the idea of a secret council to rule Magical Britain. **Gaea Liberation Front founded to reduce Muggle population and allied with the IRA to kill huge numbers of people to reanimate as inferi and wights. Wealth would be taken. **St Davids and St Asaph wiped out; 4k inferi. **Wells, Somerset, Ripon, Truro, Chichester, and Bangor, Gwynedd. ***96k undead acquired. **Using Polyjuice Potion Draco and his allies hijacked Sky News and revealed their responsibility for all the deaths and demanded Northern Ireland be ceded to the Republic of Ireland and all personnel withdraw with a month time limit. *John Major refused to cave and the GLF and wiped out Aberdeen, Brighton and Hove, Cambridge, Coventry, Glasgow, Kingston upon Hull, Liverpool, and St Helier, London... the last was to personally punish John Major. Vote of No Confidence called. **The GLF purged Britain's power and influence from Northern Ireland, wiped out the loyalist terrorist organizations, and then they wiped out the bases in Scotland purely out of spite. **John Major caved in and surrendered Northern Ireland. **Population of England and Wales halved. Scotlands muggle population all killed. *With the Abegg and Megalos families and ley-lines they wiped out the muggle population of Germany and its wealth was redestributed to the magicals with undead being hoarded by the Abeggs and other families for an army. **Poland was dealt with next, followed by many other communist, socialist, and Soviet countries... nuclear weapons were simply vanished into non-existence. **China, Mongolia, North Korea, South Korea, Thailand, Japan, and most of Asia were cleansed of muggles. **Russia had its muggle population wiped out in a night and muggle Africa soon joined it in oblivion... all of the magicals there were tired of oppression, being targeted, and having to hide. **2.6m undead army. **150k Wight Soldiers. **The Megalos family begins considering a betrothal between Alexys Megalos and Draco Malfoy. **T-3 Mage; roughly equal to Dumbledore in power. Schooling begins September (1991) *1 September: Harry and his classmates begin at Hogwarts. Harry lets the hat to sort him into Slytherin. Draco was sorted into Slytherin. **Exposes Weasley actions of endangering the magical worlds exposure and they are fined 1500 galleons. **Draco visited Harry in his compartment and advised him against befriending any Weasley's and revealed the Weasley families history of using Love Potions, lies, theft, and manipulation to steal money and objects of value... and their horrible financial sense that causes them to be poor again soon after. Ron tried to hit Draco, but was stunned and had his blood taken and all were memory charmed of that; both acts wandlessly. **Draco drained Ron of 25% of his magic later that night and 20% the next morning from the safety of his warded trunk using a Fidelius Charm protected compartment. *12 September: Harry doesn't become the youngest Seeker in a century for the Slytherin Quidditch team due to Draco not playing keep away with Neville Longbottom's Remembral. October (1991) *31 October: During the Hallowe'en feast at Hogwarts, a mountain troll is let loose by Professor Quirrell, who looks for the Philosopher's Stone. **Hermione Granger was severely injured but survived and would spend a few days in the Hospital Wing... Ron Weasley apologized and befriended her out of guilt. 1992 *Ron and Hermione run across Hagrid in the library studying about raising dragons and visit his hut to see his dragon egg. April *Norberta hatches and Draco informs Professor Snape who catches Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid and gets Albus Dumbledore to send the dragon away. **Gryffindor House loses 50 points each; 100 due to Snape. **Only the two Gryffindor's were punished with detention. *Lord Arcturus Black died, secretly having Draco emancipated out of distrust for Lucius. June (1992) *4 June: Harry, Ron, and Hermione keep the Philosopher's Stone from Professor Quirrell, Quirrell dies and Lord Voldemort leaves the physical world once again without a body. **Draco tested out of History of Magic and quickly got his mastery in it with pure memory retention. Draco took his OWLs and NEWTs in DADA. Got well beyond ISR grades in Defence Against the Dark Arts and in History of Magic. **Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy began discussing an apprenticeship for Draco. **Draco converted the Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem horcrux into power and took the Diadem for himself. **Draco acquired three victories over TMR and seized his titles, assets, properties, and wealth via right of Magical Conquest, **Ron Weasley's magical power had atrophied by 15% due to Draco's Blood Magic and Ron Weasley lost forty years of life-force. *7 June: Draco came to visit Harry and advised him not behave like a Gryffindor in the future and to trust the teachers to do their job in the future... but he did add that Harry showed some real courage. Harry learned that it was a trap and that he shouldn't have risked himself. **Draco taunted Ron and Hermione; revealing that their actions were unnecessary and exposed Granger's lower academic ranking. **Meeting with Dumbledore: Draco revealed his knowledge Harry's abuse, Dumbles crimes, and the reason that Snape defected and spied, and revealed that he merely wished to help and protect Harry. *Late June: Hogwarts' term ends. *The America's reduced in muggle population within a week and the Malfoy's return home to enjoy the summer. **Draco ascended to Archmage status and it was celebrated with a party which the Megalos, Abegg's, the Dark Faction, Greengrass, Davis, and Zabini families all attended. July (1992) *15th: The Malfoy's picked up Harry once the wards were recharged at full power... they both arrived in a limousine and were wearing Savile Row suits that inspired jealousy and envy in Vernon and Petunia Dursley. **Draco discreetly studied the wards around Privet Drive and discovered only intent-based blood wards fueled by a weak sense of familial love and Harry's own magical power. **Harry soon started a nutrient potion regimen to undo the malnourishment that he had endured. **Draco became an T-1 Archmage. *31st: Harry had a small party with Remus Lupin, Neville Longbottom, Severus Snape, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, and Tracy Davis attending. **Harry was given a Nimbus 2001 and a Broomstick Servicing Kit by the Malfoy's. August (1992) *1st: Harry formally accepted his heir status and he gained limited access to his family vault; acquiring books on family history and traditions, family magic, and several magically protected journals. *19 August: Hermione, and the Weasleys shop in Diagon Alley. In Flourish and Blotts, they meet Gilderoy Lockhart and Lucius Malfoy. Lucius slips an old school diary of Tom Riddle’s into Ginny Weasley's cauldron. He also starts a fight with Arthur Weasley. **Draco was inwardly disgusted when his father placed Voldemort's horcrux in Ginny Weasley's cauldron, but it played to his advantage. *Harry took his OWLs in History of Magic; getting an Outstanding. And with great effort, and intense study and practice, Harry tested into fourth-year Defence Against the Dark Arts. September (1992) *1 September: Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Colin Creevey and Harper begin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry and Ron miss the Hogwarts Express and fly a car to school. **Arthur Weasley was fined greatly and had his shed searched and received even more fines... with Draco having suggested that his father make it happen. House Weasley was fined several thousand galleons and had too quit paying dues to vote on the Wizengamot. 10k Gs *8 September: The Chamber of Secrets is opened by Ginny Weasley, under the influence of Tom Riddle’s diary. Winter (1992) *A secret passage behind a mirror on the fourth floor caves in, forcing the twins to abandon it. It leads to Hogsmeade. **Draco secretly repaired it for his own private use while placing wards to protect it. **Draco acquired Percy Weasley's blood around this time and began draining him of magic by 25%+ a night and took forty years of life from him. Took 20% the next day. Acquired Hermione Granger's blood too, despite having few problems with her, and began weakening her to protect his own position and interests. December (1992) *The week before Christmas: The British Ministry of Magic conducts a raid on Malfoy Manor, but fails to find anything. *17 December: First meeting of the Duelling Club. *25 December: Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley begin brewing Polyjuice Potion. **Draco exposed them and cost Gryffindor House a lot of points, they received a months detention each, were forced to compensate Snape, and their parents would be informed. This gets Hermione into a lot of trouble with her parents who even considered withdrawing her from school. 1993 May (1993) *8 May: The basilisk petrifies Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater. Rubeus Hagrid is sent to Azkaban and Albus Dumbledore is removed as headmaster of Hogwarts. *29 May: Draco entered the Chamber of Secrets in disguise and destroyed the horcrux, transmuting the half soul into magical power and then killed Ginny Weasley with a Killing Curse while still disguised. Draco destroyed all foot prints and signs of his presence before leaving before Harry had arrived. **Slew the basilisk and hid the body for processing. **The investigation was concluded that Ginny Weasley was at fault for the troubles during the 1992-1993 school year and Arthur Weasley's Muggle Protection Act was ruined with Lucius Malfoy narrowly keeping his position as a Hogwarts Governor after having threatened the other Governors. **Dobby was never freed due to this. *Harry prepared for his fourth year exam and his OWLs in Defence Against the Dark Arts after having opted for self-study after a single class with Lockhart. Lockhart through a tantrum, and Dumbledore tried objecting, but Harry had the right too make that choice. **Lockhart lost his wealth for his attempted use of the Memory Charm on Harry and Ron. **Draco had to explain that Harry giving the Weasley's money would be political suicide for him because he would be aiding a disliked family that a bunch of people wanted ruined. June (1993) *31 May or Early June: Draco entered the Chamber of Secrets to explore; there he re-acquired House Slytherin's library and wealth, resources, and potion ingredients. **Percy Weasley's magic atrophied by 25% and Hermione Granger's magic halted in development. **Ron Weasley's magical power had atrophied by 40% due to Draco's Blood Magic. *Draco plotted too review for his OWLs and NEWTs in Potions... having learned all that I can in DADA as far as wand work is concerned and needing that Mastery too truly master Defence Against the Dark Arts. Snape had already agreed too accept him. **Plan made for Harry to spend most of his summer holidays at Malfoy Manor. *Betrothal between Draco Malfoy and Alexys Megalos agreed upon. Lucius and Narcissa learn of their sons recently amassed influence and plans. **Slytherin's Locket, Hufflepuff's Cup, Ravenclaw's Diadem, TMR's diary destroyed. **Party planned to celebrate betrothal in July. July (1993) *The Granger family vacations in France, and the Weasley family in Egypt. *July 15th: Party Celebrating the Betrothal Draco Malfoy-Black and Alexys Megalos II. Phobos Megalos was humiliated after antagonizing Draco. *July 17th: Draco took his OWLs and NEWTs in Potions. **Harry took his OWLs in Defence Against the Dark Arts and NEWTs in History of Magic and his OWLs and NEWTs in Muggle Studies. *c. 24 July: The Daily Prophet features a picture of the Weasleys on vacation in Egypt. **Sirius Black escapes soon afterward. **Draco manipulated Harry into realizing that Sirius was never given a trial and Fudge promised too give him one, and Draco demanded explanations from Crouch, Bagnold, and Dumbledore... Crouch mocked and insulted Draco despite being in the wrong and Draco pinned him to a wall, declared Blood Feud, and then burned him alive; all legally. Dumbledore tried illegally interfering and was disarmed of the Elder Wand, which Draco quickly stashed away beyond anyone's reach. **Draco punished Dumbledore by Dumbledore's knowledge of Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Alchemy, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Warding, Battle Magic, Dark Arts, Wandless Magic, spell creation, elemental magic, languages, Magical Law, creatures, history, Ancient Runes, Herbology, Wandlore, and basically took every bit of magical knowledge that Dumbledore had. August (1993) *31 August: Harry met both Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger in Diagon Alley. Hermione purchased her pet Crookshanks. September (1993) *1 September: Dementors board the Hogwarts Express on it's journey to Hogwarts. **Draco drove away some nearby dementors who acted like they were going to attack them with his Dragon Patronus. **Draco attended Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures classes. **Harry attended 6th year DADA. *2 September: At 9 a.m, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger have their first Divination class. Hermione also attends Muggle Studies and Arithmancy at 9 a.m. as well. Later in the morning, they have Transfiguration. After lunch, Rubeus Hagrid teaches his first lesson of Care of Magical Creatures, where Draco Malfoy is injured by Buckbeak.... Draco carefully protected himself and let Buckbeak inflict worse damage before blasting the Hippogriff backwards with magic and killing it in self-defense before purposely collapsing, cursing the vile beast and the incompetent teacher. **Hagrid was quickly sacked and replaced and exposed as a half-giant... much to Draco's remorse. It was necessary to prevent the quality of education that Hogwarts offered from becoming any worse.... And when Lucius and Narcissa asked Draco why, he told them that he did this on purpose while preventing permanent injury. All to protect Hogwarts' best interests and to keep a Dumbledore pawn out of power and call Albus Dumbledore's judgement into question. **The Ministry and Board of Governors agreed that only competent teachers could be appointed; NEWTs at minimum being a requirement. *3 September: Third year Gryffindors and Slytherins have Double Potions in the morning and Draco returned to his classes. October (1993) *31 October: **First Hogsmeade weekend for third years. **Lupin takes the Wolfsbane Potion made for him by Snape. **Sirius Black breaks into Hogwarts and slashes the Fat Lady’s portrait while searching for Peter Pettigrew. November (1993) *1 November: Students sleep in the Great Hall after Sirius Black's Hallowe'en attack on the Fat Lady; around three in the morning, Dumbledore returns to say that Black has not be found. The Fat Lady is succeeded by Sir Cadogan. **Ron Weasley had his clothes vanished and penis permanently shrunk and was exposed in front of the entire school... becoming an even bigger laughing stock. *7 November: **Gryffindor's first Quidditch match of the year with Slytherin. *9 November: **Lupin returns to teach afternoon Defence Against the Dark Arts. **End of November: Ravenclaw flattens Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match. December (1993) *Two weeks before the end of term: The sky lightens and grounds frost over. *Saturday on the last weekend of term in December: *Two weeks for Christmas Holidays: **First Monday of holidays: **Hogwarts Castle was decorated for Christmas. 1994 January (1994) *A week after the start of term: Ravenclaw vs Slytherin Quidditch Match. *Wood begins five Quidditch practises a week. June (1994) *6 June (Thursday): **Third years take their Defence Against the Dark Arts exam in the morning. **In the afternoon, Ron and Harry have their final exam, Divinations, and Hermione’s has her final exam, Muggle Studies. **Sybill Trelawney told her second prophecy to Harry Potter during his Divination exam in the afternoon. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger discover Peter Pettigrew was responsible for the deaths of James and Lily Potter. *7 June: Remus Lupin resigns as professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts after his werewolf status is exposed. **Percy Weasley's magic atrophied by 40% and Hermione Granger's magic halted in development. **Ron Weasley's magical power had atrophied by 60% due to Draco's Blood Magic. **Harry became a T-2 Archmage and was close to being a Potions Master. **Harry passed his sixth year exams and his fourth year will be his seventh and final year of DADA. *Dumbledore and Sirius plotted too take House Black's Lordship for Sirius, too weaken House Malfoy and the Dark Faction. They failed and Sirius' faith in Dumbledore and the Light was destroyed by a manipulative Draco Malfoy and Dumbledore was cowed with threats of ruin, risk of Magic's wrath, and his incompetence at being Headmaster be exposed. **Snape was warned against breaking his sacred godfather oath by undermining his godson and learned that he could have been Headmaster after Dumbledore. August (1994) *16 August (Saturday): *18 August (Monday): The 422nd Quidditch World Cup final is held in England, between Ireland and Bulgaria. The Irish National Quidditch team defeats the Bulgarian National Quidditch team 170 to 160, though Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum captures the Golden Snitch. Draco made massive amounts of money by betting. Afterward, a Death Eater riot breaks out and the Dark Mark is cast into the sky by Barty Crouch Jr. **Draco located Harry, Ron, and Hermione and stunned them in disguise before removing the horcrux from Harry's head, forcibly splitting Hermione's soul and placing a piece of it where Tom's horcrux was, and killing Ron Weasley with a Killing Curse after tricking him into being a sacrificial protection sacrifice too enhance that of Lily Potter's. **Draco sacrificed the horcrux to gain all of Tom's knowledge, skill, experience, and ritual benefits. September (1994) *1 September (Monday): During the early morning, Amos Diggory calls on Arthur Weasley to help Alastor Moody after a disturbance at his house. Bartemius Crouch Jr (impersonating Moody), who has abducted Moody, claims he has been attacked by burglars. *Triwizard Tournament announced and students were strongly warned against entering. *2 September (Monday): The Fourth years have Herbology, where they learn about Bubotubers. **They also have Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination, where they start Astrology. The Daily Prophet publishes Rita Skeeter's article about Arthur Weasley and Alastor Moody. *5 September (Thursday): **Bartemius Crouch Jr (impersonating Alastor Moody) teaches the Fourth year students about the Unforgivable Curses. **Hermione Granger founds the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. October (1994) *c. 23 October: Notice was posted of the arrival of Durmstrang and Beauxbaton. *30 October (Friday): **The Great Hall was decorated with enormous silk banners. **The delegations from Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic arrived about 6 o'clock. *31 October (Saturday): The Goblet of Fire selects the champions for the Triwizard Tournament, held for the first time in centuries at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to the scheming of Barty Crouch Jr, posing as Alastor Moody, Harry Potter is unexpectedly chosen as a fourth champion. November (1994) *2 November (Monday): Students react to Harry as Hogwart's second champion. Fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin Care of Magical Creatures students take the Blast-Ended Skrewts for walks. *13 November (Friday): Garrick Ollivander presided over the Wand weighing ceremony during the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *21 November (Saturday): Hermione and Harry, under his Invisibility cloak, visit Hogsmeade. *22 November (Sunday): **At midnight, Harry, under his invisibility cloak, meets with Hagrid to learn that Dragons will be the first task. **At one a.m., Harry speaks with Sirius via the Floo Network in the Hogwart's common room. **Harry and Hermione spend the day trying to figure out spells to subdue a dragon. *23 November (Monday): Harry tells Cedric Diggory that the first task involves dragons. *24 November (Tuesday): **The First Task of the Triwizard Tournament is held. **Cedric Diggory uses a Transfiguration spell to change a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. He is burned, but retrieves the egg and passes. Kill list: https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Mundungus_Fletcher OWLs: HOM, DADA, NEWTs: HOM, DADA, Property *Death vault: All of Harry Potter's wealth, books, treasures, from Universe 1. * https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Lestrange_Vault *Slytherin, Black, Malfoy, libraries. Blood Taken (for Blood Magic) *Ronald Weasley *Percy Weasley *Hermione Granger Titles *Lord Slytherin *Lord Gaunt Personal Assets and knowledge *Knowledge of how a True Time-Turner was made. *2,263,542,122 Galleons *2,315,699,289 Sickles *472,577,299 Knuts House le Fay vault Assets: *502,829,641 Galleons *104,441,023 Sickles *1,509,963 Knuts. *Le Fay Grimoire. House Gryffindor Assets: *40,074,951 Galleons *51,137,476 Sickles *10,025,114 Knuts. *Gryffindor Castle - Unplottable, near Godric's Hollow. *50% Ownership of Hogwarts. 100% makes him the owner of Hogwarts. *One seat on the Board of Governors with veto power. With majority ownership you can disband or appoint people to the board. All rights of a Headmaster. *Private room reserved for the Lord Gryffindor. *The Sword of Godric Gryffindor *Shield Gloves, Cloaks, Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher, Bruise removal paste, House Slytherin Assets: *30,013,562 Galleons *12,972,092 Sickles *3,134,853 Knuts *Priceless books on parselmagic, alchemy (including making gold), Dark and obscure Arts; blood magic, soul magic, necromancy, warding, rituals, shape-shifting, illusions, teleportation, time travel, *Slytherin Castle. *50% ownership of Hogwarts. 100% makes him the owner of Hogwarts. *One seat on the Board of Governors with veto power. With majority ownership you can disband or appoint people to the board. All rights of a Headmaster. *Private room reserved for the Lord Gryffindor. *billions in gold, silver, gems and other treasures. House Peverell's: *Islands where creatures are wisely raised for potions, rituals, wandlore ingredients. Emphasis on maximum results, but not at the cost of endangered species. RESEARCH Farms, for potions ingredients. *Dragon Sanctuaries x2, dragons routinely donate blood. (Drag Blood is 12gals each). 3WKS *Occamy preserves, which produce large amounts of egg shells to be melted down. *Island with Re'em on it, compelled to donate safe amounts of blood every three weeks. *Farms 4 Roses (oil & thorns farmed 8 and 3 Gals EA), Valerian Sprigs (1Gal), Lavender (1Gal), Peppermint (3Gals), Shrivelfig farm in Ethiopia (3Gals), Knotgrass (5Gals), *Jobberknoll sanctuary: feathers 5 Gals each. *Illegal Acromantula Farm, established by HPs grandfather. *60% Daily Prophet *100% Obscurus Books *100% Little Red Books *100% Whizz Hard Books *85% Flourish and Blotts (Partly through Houses Potter, Peverell, *Flourish & Blotts Publishers *100% ML Press *70% Leaky Cauldron *25% Gambol and Japes *35% Zonko's Joke Shop *95% Witch Weekly *100% Spella Weekly *70% Witch Holiday? Magazine *49% Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes (eventually) *90% Holyhead Harpies *85% Caerphilly Catapults *95% Appleby Arrows *90% Puddlemere United *95% Ballycastle Bats *100 Montrose Magpies *100% GalloLoans (Fleamont founded and funded it; Crabbes, Goyles, and Weasley's indebted.) *100% Luca Books *40% Nimbus Racing Broom Company *35% Cleansweep Broom Company *25% Comet Trading Company *50% Firebolt Broom Company (Chief investor) *Spy Network: Uses Portraits, ghosts, house-elves, ambitious people as informants, and Hogwarts itself for his information gathering. Humans rendered unnecessary for Hogwarts spying. *Ring of King Solomon; Can command demons and Jinn, the winds, birds and beasts, earth and water. Marid can grant wishes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seal_of_Solomon http://www.professorsolomon.com/ringofsolomon.html Category:Timelines